


The Best Treats

by LdyBastet



Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Gangbang, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Moresomes, Spitroasting, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Halloween is the time for trick or treating, even at Bell Liberty Academy. Keita gets a lot of treats, but maybe not the ones he was expecting...





	The Best Treats

**Author's Note:**

> I continue my preferred "route" for Keita: the Orgy Route! ;) Written for the SpooktoberChallenge prompt _trick or treating_, and the _gangbang_ square on my 2019 Season of Kink card. I got a lot of support and encouragement by my fabulous beta-reader, misumaru! :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The franchise and characters of Gakuen Heaven belongs to various publishers and are not mine - I just play with them like dolls. No copyright infringement is intended, and I make no money from this. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt or abused in the process of writing this story.

Keita opened the package that had finally been delivered for him. He'd started to think that the costume he'd ordered for Halloween wouldn't arrive in time, but here it was, on the day itself. Although, the box was a little bigger than he'd thought it would be. He tore up the plastic that was wrapped around the costume itself and looked through the contents. At first he'd not thought about it, but the colour was all wrong. He'd ordered a wolf costume, and this was red. Very red, in fact. And not furry. 

He turned the package over and found the printed page. "Little Red Riding Hood," he read. The image showed a happily smiling girl dressed in a red dress and cape, with a hood of course. Keita's heart sank. This was not the costume he'd ordered online! And now there was no time to return it and get them to send the correct one. 

"Hm, what's this? Dressin' up for Halloween, are ya?" Shunsuke asked, looking over his shoulder.

Keita flustered. "No! I mean... yes. Maybe. But this wasn't what I ordered!"

Shunsuke looked at him. "Why not? I'm sure ya'd look cute in that."

Keita blinked. That wasn't the reaction he'd expected. "You think so? But, it's a girl costume."

Shunsuke shrugged, then grinned at him. "So what? It's dressup time!"

"I guess..."

"Come on, I'll help ya out." Shunsuke grabbed Keita and pulled him towards the dorms, box in his arms.

"... and then ya pull on the stockings. Looks like they'll stay up on their own."

Keita did as Shunsuke instructed, pulling the sheer material up to his thighs. There was some kind of rubbery strip on the inside of the lace at the top, and like Shunsuke had said, it seemed to keep the stockings from sliding down. He stood up and tried to smooth out the frilly skirt, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad, if he was honest. The red dress was cute, and the white skirt underneath (a petticoat, Shunsuke had called it), made it stand out around his hips and thighs, giving him a girlier silhouette. The hood on the cape framed his face and also made him look more feminine.

"How do you know so much about this, wearing dresses and such?"

Shunsuke frowned. "Don't ask." Then he smiled at Keita. "The important thing is that ya look good when ya go trick or treatin' for the first time here!" He handed Keita the rattan basket that had been included in the shipment. "For ya treats."

As Keita entered the corridor, he saw the door to the Student Council close and a not very frightening Frankenstein's monster put something into a bag. Candy, no doubt. That meant that Keita would be able to increase the measly haul of two Kit-Kats and four individually wrapped hard candies he'd so far gathered. When he got up to the door, Keita took a deep breath before he knocked. Maybe it would be Niwa who opened? That would be a treat in itself...

"Yeah?" The door opened, and Nakajima looked Keita up and down. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Um... Little Red Riding Hood?"

Nakajima raised one eyebrow. "How fitting."

"No! That won't work!" Keita heard someone say from behind Nakajima. "We can't tolerate you people meddling in our affairs."

"Bad time?" Keita asked.

Nakajima threw a glance over his shoulder, then looked back at Keita, a smile spreading dangerously over his face. "No. Actually you have very good timing." He grabbed Keita's arm, dragging him inside, and the door closed ominously behind Keita.

Three sets of eyes turned to Keita as he got into the room.

"Hi, erm... Trick or treat?" Keita said, smiling to hide his embarrassment. He really hadn't intended to interrupt. 

"Treat, definitely treat," Niwa said, grinning at him as he got to his feet and walked over. "You're cute."

"They sent me the wrong costume," Keita tried to explain. 

"No," Niwa said and pulled him into his arms. "No, I think they sent you exactly the right costume." He slid a hand down and then in under Keita's skirt to pinch his butt, causing Keita to make a small, undignified squeak. "It's perfect."

Keita looked up into Niwa's eyes, suddenly feeling a little weak in the knees. It wasn't every day he got a hug from the King, after all. And Niwa thought he was cute? Little butterflies woke up in Keita's stomach. He was still trying to find the right words to say thank you when Niwa leaned down and kissed him - gently, slowly, his lips rubbing lightly against Keita's and his tongue carefully probing and exploring Keita's mouth. It made Keita's knees even weaker and his breathing shorter, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Do you want your treats, Keita?" Nakajima whispered in his ear, reminding Keita that there were other people in the room too.

"I-- yes?"

"What do you say, Tetsu? Shall we share him with them?" Nakajima nodded to the sofa where Saionji and Shichijou sat looking at them silently. "A little peace-offering?"

Niwa looked at Keita, lifting his face up to him by the chin. "Would you like to help me settle a dispute?"

"Of course!"

Keita wasn't quite sure how it happened, but soon his hooded cape was off and he was on his knees in front of Niwa, licking his hard cock. Niwa's hand was in his hair, his thumb rubbing lightly over Keita's cheek. 

"Mm, feels good," Niwa mumbled, and the praise made the Keita's stomach flutter.

He took Niwa into his mouth, enjoying the feel of the plump head sliding over his tongue as he was sucking. He got a little moan as a reward, spurring him on to increase his efforts. It felt good for Keita too, his arousal growing, as he enjoyed the taste and feel of Niwa in his mouth. After a while though, Niwa pulled back, nudging Keita to turn towards Saijonji, who was smiling softly at him. 

"Do you want to do this, Keita-kun?" he asked, and only after Keita nodded did he unzip his trousers and expose his hardening cock. 

Keita took him in his hand and kissed the tip first, looking up at Saionji's beautiful face. When he saw the look of enjoyment on his features, Keita parted his lips and let him slide in between them, giving him the same treatment he'd given Niwa. After Saionji he was directed to Nakajima, then Shichijou... All of them hard, all of them enjoying what Keita did with his mouth and tongue. Keita was a little out of breath when Nakajima helped him to his feet and led him to the low table by the couch. He was grateful for the dress now, hiding his own arousal among its many folds and frills. However, that soon changed when he was placed on all fours on the table and his underwear was pulled down to expose him. Keita blushed as Nakajima spread his buttocks and squeezed out a good amount of lube over his entrance. 

Niwa distracted him by brushing his fingers over Keita's lips. "Want more?" he asked, and Keita nodded.

"Y-yes." It was difficult to concentrate, with Nakajima's fingers rubbing over the sensitive skin of his entrance. It made Keita shiver deliciously, and he didn't want him to stop, despite feeling more than a little embarrassed with so many people watching him get so aroused.

"You really are an interesting young man," Saionji said as he stepped back in front of Keita's face. "I think you should become a member of the Treasury. We could use someone like you..."

Niwa laughed. "Oh no. If he joins anything, he should join the Student Council."

"Besides," Nakajima said from behind Keita, "we're already using him." Nakajima's words made Keita blush a deeper shade. "But, as you're our guest and as a peace offering, you can go first today..."

"Mm," was all Saionji said and then his cock filled Keita's mouth again. 

After a while, Keita couldn't keep track of whose cock he was sucking and licking; he didn't have the time to look up every time they switched position, every time someone else stuck their hand inside the dress to rub or pinch his nipples, and Nakajima's fingers kept probing, thrusting, teasing inside him, driving him crazy and making him gasp and pant with need. It felt amazing and yet, not enough. 

"Hide, I think he's ready," Niwa said. "If you keep doing that I'm afraid that he'll explode."

With a chuckle, Nakajima withdrew his fingers, leaving Keita feeling empty, but only seconds after, he felt the thick, hard length of a cock slowly push into him. 

"Nnghaaaa..." 

Niwa touched Keita's cheek. "Feels good?" 

Keita nodded, closing his eyes. The stretch wasn't bad, not after the thorough job that Nakajima had done, and a moment later, pleasure started growing inside him as Saionji started moving, slowly thrusting in and out. He soon increased the pace, hands gripping Keita's hips to hold him steady. Keita's moans were muffled by the cock in his mouth, first Niwa, then Nakajima... Keita closed his eyes as gradually his senses were overwhelmed. His cock was so hard, throbbing and aching with every bounce it made as Saionji fucked him. Then Saionji moaned loudly, and he stilled. 

As soon as he pulled though, another cock replaced his, pushing into Keita's arse. The thrusting resumed, this person holding on to Keita's shoulders instead and pulling him back to meet every thrust. Keita gasped and tried to catch his breath for a second.

"Here," someone mumbled and the blunt head of a cock rubbed over his lips. Keita stuck his tongue out to lick it, letting his jaw rest for a moment, but the need inside him made it hard to hold back, and soon he was sucking eagerly again. Someone reached in under the skirts to stroke him, and Keita's moans got louder, more desperate. He could barely believe how good it felt, so many sensations, so much pleasure, if only they'd let him come too...

But the second person finished, filling his arse with hot come, and Keita was still just being teased, fingers brushing over his buttocks, pinching his nipples until they were hard nubs, his cock stroked just hard and fast enough to make him whimper as he was pushed close to orgasm but not close enough. "Please," he gasped as another cock entered him. Niwa had thought he would explode earlier, but Keita knew that it was now that he would - he could barely think as he pushed back against whoever was fucking him now. He just needed more, faster, harder, needed to come.

Time lost its meaning, and all Keita could focus on was his own body and how he felt. He had no idea how long it took before this cock too withdrew and he could feel wet streaks of come land on his buttocks and a cock rub against him, smearing it all over his arse. 

"Good boy," someone said, and Keita thought maybe it was Nakajima. 

Keita was helped onto his back and Nakajima grabbed his legs to pull them up and apart, while Niwa stepped in between them. Keita moaned softly, reaching for him. Niwa leaned down and kissed Keita's neck while he pushed into him.

Keita tried to keep his eyes open while Niwa fucked him, because he wanted to watch him, wanted to see the lust and enjoyment on Niwa's face. But the pleasure made it hard to focus, and every time Niwa's cock slid over his prostate, hot sparks of pleasure and need burst through him. Keita's breathing was ragged, every breath ending with a loud moan. 

"You need to come, don't you, Keita?" Niwa asked, sounding a bit out of breath himself. He grabbed Keita's legs and hooked them over his arms, making it easier for Nakajima to now reach between Keita's legs and stroke him. 

"Ah! Oh... Pl-please..." Keita gasped and moaned, helpless in Niwa's arms; he couldn't even meet his thrusts in this position. Mercifully, Nakajima didn't tease him this time, and it didn't take long before Keita saw sparks and he came harder than he thought he'd ever done before, clenching around Niwa's cock.

"Ah, Keita..." Niwa groaned and Keita could feel him come inside him, adding to the mess.

After they'd made sure that he was all right, helped clean and tidy him up him up and straighten up his costume, Keita decided to resume his trick or treating. After all, his basket was still rather empty. He was a bit sore, nothing strange after the intense experience he'd just had, but he felt pretty good about it. If he'd been able to help the Treasury and the Student Council settle their differences by doing this, he was more than happy. 

The dorms were a bit empty - no doubt because the other first-years were also out knocking doors - but he managed to get a little more chocolate from a couple of people. Keita knocked on the next door.

"Well hello, Honey!" Naruse smiled at him. "Don't you look adorable. Trick or treat, right? Which would you prefer?" he said and leaned close to Keita, as if to kiss him.

"Naruse-senpai! You don't need him," someone said and then one of the Ozawa twins, dressed in a wolf costume, popped up from behind Naruse to glare at Keita. 

"Yeah, not when you have us here!" the other twin (also in wolf costume) said, pulling at Naruse's arm.

"Oh, but it's another treat for me!" Naruse patted their heads. "I already have the wolves, and now I have the Little red Riding Hood as well!" He grabbed Keita's arm and pulled him into his arms. "You look lovely, Honey. Cute enough to eat."

"Okay... but only if we can eat him too!"

Naruse laughed. "Of course, Wataru. We can all eat him, and maybe do some other things too... Right, Honey?" If it hadn't been for Naruse's hands caressing and rubbing Keita's butt, maybe he would have objected to the twins starting to undress him, but as it was, they were really distracting. 

"Y-yeah..." Keita had no idea how he could be aroused again, but the groping and the rubbing and the wandering hands getting inside his costume to touch his skin was making him hard again. He wasn't entirely sure this was how trick or treating was supposed to work - there should probably be more candy involved - but he wasn't going to complain, because this felt very good.

He was a little relieved though when they pushed him down on the bed, even if the twins were holding him down by one arm each and he couldn't get up. At least this time he'd be fucked on a soft surface...


End file.
